To kill the king of hell
by Biscutman
Summary: Leon Visraven really had it going for him a wife, a family, living in the peacful town of Salken. But that all changes when a demon attack on the village kills everyone he knows and loves and leaves him and his best freind Mat gravely injured and the only two people to still be alive. Now leon will go a quest that others would say is insane. A quest to kill the king of hell rated M
1. Chapter 1

To kill the king of hell

I do not own Diablo in any way all rights go to Blizzard software and I will be using Diablo for this story but most other characters are mine and with school going on I might be a little late updating but what can you do. This first little chapter (that isn't really a chapter) will be informing you of the main characters and stuff like that.

Characters

Leon Visraven the main character in the story. He is in his mid twenties muscular black hair down to his shoulders

Diablo if you played Diablo you know what he looks like

Susan Visraven Leon's wife you don't get to see her because I am mean

Jaxon Visraven Leon's son only ten years old short black hair

Lex Leon's spirit companion he gains later on

Dragex Diablo's demon army general looks like a tall gremlin

Max Lezton Leon's best bud. Short blond hair muscular mid twenties


	2. Chapter 1 The attack

To kill the king of hell

I do not own Diablo in any way all rights go to Blizzard software and I will be using Diablo for this story but most other characters are mine and with school going on I might be a little late updating but what can you do.

Chapter 2 The attack

Leon awoke with his wife by his side to the sound of chirping birds. As quiet and as softly as he could he got out of bed went to his wardrobe then put on some clothes. He walked quietly downstairs and out the door. Walking along the path Leon went to the wood chopping area behind his house and began chopping wood. Around noon he gathered his wood in to a hay barrel and lugged it to the lumber shop where he sold half and kept the rest for fires during winter.

Leon walked home and opened the door to find his wife cleaning and his son getting ready for school. He hugged his son goodbye and kissed his wife as he left again to go to work. On his way he said hello to Granny Apple in her bakery, Hod in the lumber mill, and Mr. Jenkins as he passed his farm.

Then he went by the forge to pick up his sword, dagger, bow and arrows and left to meet Mat by the gate. They were hunting today so they could get food for the village. Hours later they had caught six rabbit's, eight deer, one bear, and three antelope. "Pretty good day today if you ask me" Mat said "yeah it was" Leon said. Lugging the food cart with all the animals was a real pain but Leon acted like it was nothing. When the almost back to village Leon noticed there was something wrong. Mat must have noticed too because he asked "do you smell that too" Leon replied "yah I do it smells like … smoke" then it them. The village was burning.

**Cliff hanger mwuhaha you have to wait until I get the next chapter out so stay tuned and with that I bid you farewell PEACE**


	3. Chapter 2 the village

**i do not in any way own diablo all rights belong to blizzard software (who in my eyes ae badasses who make badass games)**

Leon dropped everything he was carrying and ran towards the smoke and sounds of screams coming from the village. When he and matt arrived their eyes widened in shock of what they saw. Dead bodies were everywhere and demons were running around killing more people while the village burning. leon drew hs as he told matt to make his to the hill and kill as many as he could with his bow. "Alright and be careful Leon" Matt said. "I will dont worry" Leon said as he began to run up the road towards his house.

Leon slashed through the head of a little demon grunt and stabbed his sword trough another ones chest and kept running. He was forced to make a detourer when the wreckage of a blown up building bloked the road so he went through a different one to go around it. But some demon grunts lit a powdered keg and threw it in to the building "oh SHIT" he yelled as he began to run ut the bomb went off before he could get out he was thrust forward through the wall into the side of the forge. His vison was hazy, his ears were ringing and his head was bleeding. once he regained his senses he got up turned around to see a demon lunge at him he caught the grunt and snappped his neck. He was seriously pissed now.


End file.
